


One Little Bet Gone Wrong

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have seven basketball teams, a movie night, and an ex-WNBA basketball player who happens to be a horror movie junkie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Bet Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just here to immortalize the "how KNB characters would be if watching a horror movie" headcanons my friend and I came up with...Though I ended up liking this fanfiction a bit too much.

No one knew exactly how the seven teams had ended up at Kagami’s apartment, past the fact all the captains had lost some sort of bet.

“Are you telling me that you all made a bet...somehow all lost...and now we get to have a movie night together...at my house?” Kagami asked, “That makes no sense. Who did you lose this bet to?”

“I can answer that!” Alex exclaimed, walking out of the room she was still currently using, “They lost to me!”

“Why would any of you make a bet with Alex?” Kagami asked, turning to look at the group of teenagers in his living room, “Half of you don’t even know her! Hell, last I check, you.” He said, pointing a finger at Hanamiya, “Hate Seirin! Why would you make a bet with a woman who is friends with Seirin?”

Hanamiya shrugged, “Why not?”

“Now, now!” Alex exclaimed, “That’s not why we’re all here, we’re here because the captains agreed to all have a movie night with their teams...on the same night in the same place. You all came here to get information. Obviously the movies will be shown here.”

“Yeah, we got that.” Aomine yawned, “Who’s gonna get the movies, though?”

“Don’t worry about that! I’ll supply them! The TV too, since Taiga doesn’t have one good enough for what I’m showing!” Alex exclaimed,

As soon as those words were uttered, Himuro stood from where he’d been sitting, “Well, this isn’t starting until later, right?”

“At nine, but we can all just chat until--”

“I’m going to buy something before the movies start.” Himuro replied, walking towards the door. Without another room the boy was out the door, Alex chasing after him.

Alex ran after Himuro, finally catching him at the street corner, “Tatsuya! What are you doing?”

“Getting noise cancelling headphones.” Himuro replied, “To, you know, block out the screams from everyone else.”

“Wait...you know what I’m going to be showing?” Alex asked with a frown, “How would you know?”

“I remember that you’re a horror movie junkie, Alex.” Himuro replied with a sigh, continuing towards the nearest store, “You used to make me and Taiga watch them with you, though Taiga always fell asleep before it got scary.”

“Oh yeah, we did do that, huh?” Alex mumbled, following after the boy, “Well, fine, you get get the headphones...but you can’t tell anyone about the movies! They have to be a surprise!”

“Fine, fine.” Himuro sighed, “I guess I can keep it quiet, at least for now.”

\------------------------------------------------

Soon nine o’clock rolled around and the teams all slowly poured into the living room, mumbling and groaning about the fact this was likely going to be the least eventful night they had in a while. As soon as they made it in, they were greeted by a large television, surrounded by an absurd amount of pillows and blankets.

“Where did you find all of this?” Kagami asked, kicking his shoes off with a groan, “Alex, please tell me you didn’t steal this stuff.”

“Nah, I just got your neighbors to let me borrow their TV!” Alex exclaimed with a laugh, “They also contributed a lot of the blankets and pillows!”

“Are you serious?” Kagami asked, running a hand over his face.

“Alex, do you expect us to all just...sit bunched up together on all of that?” Tatsuya added with a sigh.

“That was the plan!” Alex exclaimed, “Come on! Don’t be shy, everyone sit down!”

Everyone glanced around at each other and over at the large pile. No one seemed to want to move towards it, that is until Kiyoshi shrugged and walked over, settling himself in.

“Hey, this is actually kind of nice!” He exclaimed, “I think this’ll be fun! You should all come and sit down!”

“You have no idea what’s coming.” Himuro mumbled, putting his new headphones and and walking towards the pile, “Still a better idea to just get this started already.”

Soon everyone else followed in suit and Alex gave a happy yell, “Alright! Lemme hit the lights and I’ll start the first movie!”

“At least I get to see the Generation of Miracles reactions to some stupid romantic comedies or whatever…” Kagami mumbled, leaning himself back on the pillows nearby, “That’ll be a sight to see.”

Soon Alex was running to the television, pressing play with a laugh, “This is gonna be great!” She exclaimed, “You guys are going to love it!”

The start of the movie began and most of the teenagers began mumbling, it looked like it was going to be some boring “coming of age” movie, and they all expected to be asleep by the time it was over.

“Now, I couldn’t find any Japanese movies, so it’s in English, but it does have subtitles if you need them!” Alex exclaimed as the title flashed on the screen and Himuro sighed, she was starting off with the scariest she has, wasn’t she.

It wasn’t long before at least a few of the teenagers found their interests peaked by what seemed to be the plot of this movie and for Himuro to be nodding off. Apparently, the movie was about a bunch of high schoolers ignoring their parents wishes and having some big co-ed slumber party.

“What’s the point of this movie?” Akashi asked, turning to look at the blonde woman who simply laughed.

“Maybe it gets better!” Kise offered, “I’m sure it will!”

“Or it’ll stay boring as hell.” Aomine added on, “This is about the dumbest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh come on, Dai-chan, I’m sure it’ll get better!” Momoi exclaimed, “You just have to be optimistic!”

“Are you sure, because pretty boy over here seems to already have clocked out.” Hanamiya interrupted, pointing out the dozing Himuro with his thumb.

“Aw, Tatsuya’s trying to sleep?” Alex sighed, walking over to the boy, “Well, we’ll let him but…” she carefully slid the headphones off his ears, “We’ll see how long his nap lasts.”

A few people gave Alex a strange look, which she replied to with a smile before diverting their attention back to what moments ago had been an uneventful scene in the movie. Apparently now one of the girls had found her way outside to fulfill the dare she’d received to streak across the street, but there was movement in the bushes. They were all about to lose interest again, thinking it was someone else from the party pranking her, when a man(or maybe monster?) jumped from them and grabbed the girl.

The room interrupted into screams(and ill placed laughter from Hanamiya) as the monster-man proceeded to stab the girl multiple times and Himuro jolted awake. He looked around, confused at the sudden screams before looking at the television and sighing, if that scared them so much nothing would prepare them for what was going to happen next.

“Wait.” Murasakibara’s voice cut through the screams, making everyone calm down if only for a moment, “She’d hear the guy moving around right, why didn’t she just go inside when she heard it?”

“Horror movie characters don’t have common sense.” Midorima replied, pushing his glasses up, trying to stop shaking, “Everyone who’s seen a horror movie knows at much.”

“I didn’t.” Murasakibara replied, “I don’t watch horror movies, they’re scary.”

“You’re watching one now.” Kagami replied flatly, sticking his head out from the blanket he’d somehow ended up under.

“You don’t even seem scared, Murasakibaracchi!” Kise exclaimed as he clung to his upperclassman.

“He’s even criticizing it…” Hyuga mumbled as he clung to Aida’s shoulder, the girl not showing much of a reaction.

“Eh, it just doesn’t make sense…” Murasakibara mumbled, turning back to the screen.

As soon as the giant mumbled those words the room once again quieted and everyone but Himuro turned their attention back to the screen. Apparently a few of the kids were worried about the missing girl and started a search party, having everyone go opposite directions(which easily earned a confused comment from Murasakibara), though Himuro wasn’t honestly sure, he was too busy looking around at the others for that.

Most of them seemed to be varying amounts of scared, such as Takao clinging to a pillow as he shook or Kiyoshi obviously holding back tears as he smiled towards the screen. Though even then there were some interesting ones, Akashi Seijuro, the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles was shaking harder than you’d imagine, barely holding in tears as he grabbed for Kagami’s conveniently close arm as if looking for comfort.  Not to mention the fact Aomine Daiki of all people was clinging to his childhood friend, crying repeatedly, “Don’t let him get me, Satsuki! Don’t let him kill me!”

It continued like this for quite a while; gasps, screams, comments of confusion, and laughter filling the air whenever another person was caught by the killer. It didn’t take long for Himuro to once again doze off, leaning his head on Murasakibara’s arm.

It wasn’t even a half hour later that what would be considered the climax began, the killer seeming to corner the heroine and hero into a room. Most of the teenagers were now completely drawn into the movie, watching on the figurative edges of their seats. It was no wonder no one noticed as Alex crept up behind the group, a smile on her face.

“Boo!” She yelled, causing at least half of the room to erupt into screams, making Kagami huddle further under the blanket he was near, and startled Himuro awake. “Aw, come on, the word boo can’t be that scary!”

“It is when you’re watching a horror movie!” Kise exclaimed, “You can’t just do that!”

“Awwww, come on! I’d do it all the time when Tatsuya was a kid and he was fine!” Alex replied, crossing her arms.

“Alex, that really wasn’t necessary.” Himuro replied, yawning a bit, “I was actually having a nice dream until that happened…”

“Don’t be a Debbie Downer, Tatsuya!” Alex exclaimed, “I just wanted to make sure you were all enjoying it so far.”

“Couldn’t you have just asked?” Aida replied, “Wouldn’t that have worked just as well?”

“I thought I’d do it in a way that could’ve gotten a few laughs.” Alex replied with a frown, “You know, something we would all find funny.”

“I don’t think we found it funny.” Momoi replied, “Especially if we go off how hard Dai-chan is digging his nails into my shoulders.”

“But Tatsuya would always give a little scream then giggle when I did that! Taiga too!” Alex replied with a frown.

“That was when we were younger!” Kagami replied, sticking his head out of the blanket, “Besides, weren’t we both asleep by the time you did that?”

“No, I’m pretty sure Tatsuya was awake.” Alex said, “And if you’re older shouldn’t you be more used to it?”

“I...well yeah, I guess but--”

“See? So you shouldn’t have been as afraid this time!” Alex exclaimed happily.

“Maybe we should just watch the movie.” Kuroko said, speaking his first words that night and making those sitting around him jump, “Instead of arguing senselessly.”

Kagami and Alex both mumbled some sort of apology and once again the attention in the room was diverted to the screen. The rest of that movie went by uneventfully, a normal ending for a horror movie and Alex stood, quickly entering the next movie.

It wasn’t even twenty minutes in when this one took a turn for horrifying, a pair of brothers stuck in their apartment complex being chased around by the other inhabitants, barely escaping death.

“If this was Muro-chin and Kagami, Kagami would be the one who just lost his arm.” Murasakibara mumbled as screams came from the television, “Muro-chin would have been smart enough to not answer the door.”

As if on cue, a knock came on the door, making most of the teens and even Alex jump. They all looked around nervously, as if there was going to be a crazy tenant rom down the hall, ready to kill them if they opened the door and Himuro sighed.

“I’m guessing no one else is going to answer the door? No?” Himuro stood from where he sat, “I guess I will then.”

“Wait, Muro-chin!” Murasakibara whined, “What if it’s a crazy guy? What if he hurts you?”

“Just be quiet and let him be the sacrifice so we can get away if it is.” Hanamiya replied and Himuro sent a glare over his shoulder at the other teen.

Without waiting for any other words, though the boy opened to door, “Hello…?” Everyone in the room sat in silence, almost expecting for Himuro to recoil in fear screaming. Instead, Himuro stuck his head back inside with an annoyed expression, “Who ordered pizza?”

“Oh..uh that was me.” Takao said with a nervous laugh, “I guess I should…”

“Just come pay for your pizza.” Himuro replied with a sigh, walking back to his seat as Takao ran back to the door. “I cannot believe no one else would get the door.”

“No one else was going to risk losing an arm, Mr.Sacrifice.” Hanamiya said with a grin.

Himuro sent the other boy a frown, slipping into english, “Fuck off.”

“Muro-chin, no.” Murasakibara whined, “Calm down, your American is showing.”

“Oh? Is it?” Himuro asked, turning to look at the giant, “Well...my mistake.”

“Alright!” Takao exclaimed, walking back into the apartment, “I got enough pizza for everybody! Come get some!” Before he could move, everyone had taken anything from one piece to five and was left with only two for himself. “Gee thanks guys.”

“That’s what you get for calling the pizza guy in the middle of a horror movie marathon.” Himuro replied, giving Takao a smile.

The other teen frowned, sitting back where he had been before, discarding the pizza boxes and once again the focus was on the movie that was more violent than horrific.

“I changed my mind,” Murasakibara drawled, “Muro-chin would be the dumb brother who lost an arm.”

“Gee, thanks Atsushi.” Himuro said with a sigh, watching the movie with little interest, “That makes me feel great about myself.”

The movie continued, and Himuro once again felt himself dozing, only for Kagami to suddenly shriek in terror, waking him up again. He once again turned to the movie and sighed, of course it had become a brother versus brother, only one could make it out alive type of thing.

Everyone watched as the brothers tried to kill each other, throwing things or hitting each other(Which earned a few small gasps and groans from the teens). In the end, though, only one brother walked out(surprisingly the one who’d earlier lost an arm).

“Looks like I was right saying Muro-chin was the one who lost his arm.” Murasakibara drawled, “Or he’d be dead.”

“I guess I would be dead otherwise.” Himuro said with a sigh as Alex once again hopped up and replaced the video, “Though I don’t think I’d mind that right now…”

\-----------------------------------------

After a long while, morning finally came around, not that most of the room noticed, seeing as they had passed out as some point during the night, leaving only a few awake.

Those few included a Kise Ryouta, who had somehow ended up clinging to a Kagami Taiga after all his upperclassmen passed out. “Kagamicchi….I think it’s morning now...are we safe?”

“I-I think so...wait…” Kagami replied, “The last movie….didn’t the killing start in the day time…?”

“They did...how are we supposed to leave then?” Kise replied, tightening his grip on Kagami, “Whoever goes out first is gonna die!”

“I know that you idiot! Get off me!” Kagami exclaimed, pushing the blonde off of him.

“Taiga...why are you yelling this early in the morning?” Himuro asked with a yawn, looking over at his brother.

“Well...it’s about time for everyone to leave when they wake up but…”

“We’re to afraid to go outside.” Kise replied, “There could be a murderer like the last movie out there.”

“Are you serious?” Himuro asked in reply, “There’s not going to be a murderer in broad daylight.”

“I don’t know, I think I’m with Kise and Kagami on this one.” Aomine said from where he was sitting, “Who knows what’s out there.”

“Oh for crying out loud…” Himuro stood with a sigh, “Here, I’ll go out first and if there’s a murderer, I’ll be the one who dies.”

“Tatsuya, don’t sacrifice yourself like that!” Kagami exclaimed, “I don’t want to loose my brother!”

“I’m only volunteering because I know no one will be out there.” Himuro replied, walking towards the door, “Just hide under your blanket or whatever while I go take a look.”

Before another word could be said, Himuro was out the door and closing it behind him. At first there was silence and those awake thought that maybe there really wasn’t anything to be worried about..until Himuro started screaming.

“It sounds like he’s being murdered!” Kise yelled, waking up any who hadn't been awakened by then, “Oh my god, Kagamicchi’s brother is being murdered!”

“Well, he’s the one who was dumb enough to go outside.” Hanamiya replied, “He might as well be the sacrifice.”

“Muro-chin isn’t a sacrifice.” Murasakibara whined, “I bet he’s fine!”

“Then do you want to go check on him?” Aomine asked, “Because I know I don’t.”

“Oh, I’ll go.” Momoi sighed, standing up and walking towards the door, only for Aomine to grab her by the wrist and pull her back, “Dai-chan, what are you doing?”

“I’m not going to let you go out there and get killed if it’s a murderer, no way!” Aomine exclaimed.

“Then who’s going to go check on him?” Kiyoshi asked, “I guess I could, but I think I’d rather stay in here…”

“I’ll do it.” Kuroko said, standing and making his way to the door, “They likely wouldn’t even notice me if it is a murderer.”

“Be careful, Kuroko!” Kagami yelled as the blue haired boy exited the apartment, quietly closing the door.

They all sat in silence, waiting for Kuroko to tell them what had happened. Soon though, at least an half hour had gone by without the boy reappearing.

“What if the murderer got Kurokocchi too?” Kise exclaimed, “What if he didn’t have a chance to scream like Kagamicchi’s brother did?!”

“Oh my god, Kuroko and Tatsuya are dead!” Kagami yelled, “Oh my god, how are we going to get the bodies?”

“Oh for crying out loud…” Aida mumbled, standing from where she sat, “I’ll go check and don’t even try to stop me.”

Soon the girl was out the door and everyone else sat in tense silence until they saw Aida once again enter the room.

“So…how bad did the bodies look?” Takao asked, peeking out from where he was hiding behind Midorima.

“I don’t know, how bad is Kuroko staring in disbelief and Himuro-kun doubled over in laughter supposed to look?” She replied, the blue haired boy and black haired boy appearing behind her.

“What? Are you telling me you faked being murdered?!” Kagami asked, glaring at his brother, “Why would you do that?!”

“I don’t know...as revenge for all the screaming and gasping and laughing that kept me up half the night?” Himuro replied with a smile.

“Why you little--”

“Oh my god! That’s a great prank Tatsuya!” Alex exclaimed in between laughs, cutting Kagami off, “That was super great!”

“No it wasn’t, Alex!” Kagami exclaimed, “That was the farthest thing from great! We could’ve all died!”

“Well, either way if this is over, I think I’m going to go get something for breakfast.” Himuro replied, beginning to walk away.

“Wait! Momoi exclaimed, “How about I cook breakfast for everyone?”

“I could help!” Aida exclaimed, reentering the apartment with a smile.

Before the girls could make it to the kitchen, most of the teens were out the door, pressing down the hall as quickly as they could.

“We need to get out of here.” Aomine hissed, “Or we’ll see something even scarier than a horror movie.”

 

 


End file.
